


Bottom of Hell

by 13ineedpills13



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Bottom Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Cock Slut, Crossdressing, Crossdressing Kink, Crying, Forced Orgasm, Hair-pulling, Humiliation, Idiots in Love, Knotting, Light Bondage, M/M, Master/Servant, Mind Manipulation, Multiple Orgasms, Orgasm Control, Polyamory, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Teasing, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-14 01:28:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29038656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/13ineedpills13/pseuds/13ineedpills13
Summary: Diavolo wants both of his lovers to get closer and spend some time with each other.And "sex is a way of getting closer, both physically and emotionally".(A.k.a Diavolo makes Lucifer wear a maid dress and fucks off to a random part of Devildom. Then Barbatos and Lucifer fuck.)
Relationships: Barbatos/Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 57





	Bottom of Hell

"If I have to be honest, I love it when you wear clothes that completely cover your body. It makes you look very modest." The butler says, with a glint in his eyes, as he looked up and down on the _Avatar of Pride_ that sat on his lord's bed, his face red as the bell peppers he stuffed for dinner.

"However, I never expected you to find you in my lord's room with... a long maid uniform."

"...You wore a bunny suit on my birthday with a vibrating plug in your bottom." Lucifer says through gritted teeth, closing his eyes tightly. "So shut up. What I wear is none of your business."

"You could've told me that you wanted dresses, and I would've made sure to bring them. It's not in my job to judge you." Barbatos ignored the snide remark he got from the first born, and hung the prince's red coat on the coat hanger next to the door. He brought it from the student council room when he realized Diavolo forgot it there. And halfway through his journey towards the room, he got a text from Diavolo that he needed the paperwork in his room sorted out by the time he came back.

Barbatos, being a dilligent butler, said it was no problem and he would have it done until 8 PM. He knew how messy the prince's room could get, so he _may have_ exaggerated the estimated time a bit to warn him. After chuckling at the sad puppy sticker he got as a response and putting his phone down, he walked towards the prince's private chambers. He noticed the crooked painting on the wall and gently pushed it back into it's place. 

When he finally came to the big, detailed door, he took out his keys and unlocked the door...

Except it wasn't locked and the door opened very easily. He pushed the door open cautiously, no one was allowed to enter this room unless it was him or Lucifer. A few possibilities passed his mind, maybe it was Mammon and his lockpicking skills again. Maybe he just made a reckless mistake and forgot to lock it when he left. Maybe it was Diavolo's fault, he slammed the door too harshly last night without realizing it. Maybe he broke the lock. Et cetera, et cetera...

He found Lucifer, walking back and forth in the room anxiously. A habit he picked up from Simeon back in the Celestial Realm. He walked around whenever he got stressed or nervous. Though it happened rarely, it was a problem to him each time that happened. He shouldn't be feeling nervous because of a simple act or a plan. It was very unlike him, very unflattering.

His lover stared at him with his eyes wide from where he stood in the room, his hands draped awkwardly over his hips. His outfit was... very peculiar.

The black and white dress fit on his waist snugly, outlining his slightly wide hips in a cute way. His muscular thighs were buried under the long skirt that extended all the way down to his ankles. The white stocking he wore underneath, along with the black and round shoes he wore complimented each other nicely. The outfit's skirt consisted of two layers. The one on the front was black, while the layer underneath was white and ended in frills. 

The skirt looked poofy, just enough to look cute. The apron he wore over the black dress tied into a small bow on his waist, while the ends of the apron was frilly and had wide pockets. It left most of his chest exposed, though Lucifer had to put his arms through the wavy arm hooks of the apron to wear it. The upper side of the dress had white buttons and covered his throat completely. Lastly, he wore a red, noticeably big bow on his neck with a... bell... attached to it.

He also wore black, silky gloves with fancy metal hoops on the wrists. Barbatos wondered how they would look like if he threaded a magical ribbon over them, and tie them up on the bed frame. 

There were a pair of fake cat ears on the bed as well, but Lucifer had too much pride in himself to accessorize any further. The way he stoof seemed to stiff, too nervous. He was afraid of being made fun of, degredated if someone barged in. And his worst fear came true, Barnatos came inside so abruptly, only to find Lucifer standing next to the bed like a deer in a highway. It amused him of course, seeing the angry, flushed expression on the prideful demon' face was very entertaining.

He never knew Lucifer had crossdressing fetish, and a maid fantasy.  
Kind of opposite to being the Avatar of PRIDE, isn't it?

Despite of his relationship with both Diavolo and Lucifer, both men didn't know that the fallen was into things like this. Both knew Lucifer could become a whimpering, begging, loud, brain-dead fucktoy in bed if he was pushed enough, as much as he could take charge and make Barbatos', or Diavolo's (depending on who was on the receiving side) time in bed as painfully pleasure-filled as possible. Though each of them had boundaries in bed. 

Barbatos wasn't too fond of the feeling of having whip used on him, it just burned him and it was an inconvenience to remember what he did to the lesser demons in the dungeons during sex. But he would have no problem with having his hair being pulled until his entire upper torso was lifted up from the bed, as he was being pounded from behind. 

Lucifer didn't like having a knife on his throat. It reminded him of unpleasant memories from the war he didn't want to specify, but he liked being choked until his face became blue. He loved the feeling of trashing around, only to realize he was helpless. The humiliation and the panic of passing out was the thing that sent him over the edge.

Diavolo didn't like it when his mouth would be gagged. He hated not being able to speak, he didn't like drooling that much either. It just wasn't pleasurable. But he would absolutely live for it when his dick or nipples would be abused until he sobbed. He loved the spiked nipple clamps that would be used on him, and they would tighten each time he misbehaved. Lucifer had a nice collection of chastity belts and rods he would stick in Diavolo's urethra until he begged the way he liked to pull them out. 

But...  
Lucifer? And crossdressing?  
Barnatos would never think of that combination in a million years.

Not like he would make fun of him for it of course. Lucifer in a maid dress or women's lingerie was _quite_ the sight in his imagination. But he had to deal with him to calm down first and ask why exactly he wore that when Diavolo wasn't present.

"Lord Diavolo won't be coming back until late evening."

"This... Unfortunately, has nothing to do with Diavolo."

"Hm?"  
_Now, that is a surprise._ He thought. 

"...Diavolo told me I was neglecting you, a lot." Lucifer sat up, smoothing out the wrinkles in the dress gently. His face looked apologetic and awkward, a face he hasn't made in a long while. Barbatos raised his one brow slightly, wondering where he is getting at. 

It's true him and Lucifer weren't that close, despite of being lovers. But their relationship mostly revolved around Diavolo, so they didn't have much time to sit down together in private to talk. There would always be an awkward tension in the room, as both men weren't exactly talkative, and very, very busy. But that bothered Diavolo a lot. He didn't want his precious lovers to feel distant towards each other, and only enjoy each others' company because he was there. He wanted them to be close, as much as they were close to him. He wanted mutual love, closeness, and trust.

And apperantly, sex was a great way of getting closer. 

"That's not how he said it of course. But that was the share from the story anyway." He said, crossing his arms. The outfit outlined his arm muscles, and Barbatos stared at them for a while. 

"...And the maid outfit?"

"Don't even get me started there. It was Diavolo's idea..." He said, gulping quietly, before averting his eyes instinctively. Grasping the skirt tightly, he did a small, stiff bow towards the butler, under his watchful gaze. He watched other maids do this countless of times, but they were never as adorable as Lucifer was.

"M...Master." He said, half mumbling and half grumbling. He was being absolutely ridiculous now. He knew that. But as much as humiliating as this was, he could feel a weird sensation in his lower belly as he bowed down to the butler. Barbatos tried his best to keep a straight face, an act he was very used to doing, and decided to take a couple steps closer to him. Lucifer looked up at him when he felt two hands on his shoulders. 

And then he felt the butler's hand grasping his hair tightly without a warning, causing him to hiss and instinctively hold the butler's wrist to take a relief from the pain. "What kind of bow was _that_ , Lucifer? Has no one thought you the basics of being a decent maid?" He said, playing along with this small scheme Lucifer and Diavolo came up with. He kept his voice strong and clear, as he stared at Lucifer's shocked eyes.

"I-"

Barbatos raised his hand when Lucifer attempted to speak, causing the younger demon to flinch and close his eyes. He smiled at his reaction and slowly touched his cheek, stroking it with his thumb. "...No speaking unless your master allows you to."

Lucifer nodded, a clear fire in his eyes that made the Butler know that he was going to pay for this a week later, and kept his mouth shut. Barbatos pulled him up by his hair and gave a kiss on the lips that started soft at first. So soft and gentle, that Lucifer couldn't help but give a frustrated growl. Barbatos broke the kiss and stared at his face with an annoyed expression.

"You either accept the fact that I am in charge in that small brain of yours, or I will leave you here with this" He grabbed Lucifer's growing erection tightly, causing Lucifer to gasp and hold onto him, "- _small problem_ in here. Lord Diavolo forbid you from relieving yourself."

Lucifer smirked, a small bead of sweat rolling down his cheek. He was this riled up already, and Barbatos hadn't even done anything. Part of him was angry at himself for lowering his pride this early and easily, but the other part of him was satisfied after the last two times he got to be in charge. It was starting to get frustrating.

Barbatos pulled him back and gave him a rough kiss, while Lucifer slowly held his back and felt his muscles inside his palms through the clothes. Barbatos' tongue slid inside him in a not-so-graceful way and he grunted, caught off guard. The older demon explored his tongue with his', and slowly let his hair go, holding his waist with strong hands instead. Lucifer's waist was narrow, not as much as his, but it still felt nice to wrap his arms around it. 

Their thighs touched without them noticing, and before Barbatos could realize what they were doing, they were grinding their hips and private parts agganist each other. Barbatos let Lucifer's lips go, and they touched their foreheads together for a while. A line of now-cold spit connected their lips together. Olive green met ruby red, the warmth of each others' bodies felt like it had increased. It was one of the many times that Barbatos realized how beautitul Lucifer was. 

He truly deserved the title of "Light bringer" and "Morningstar" back in his celestial days. He chuckled when he remembered a few centuries ago. One of the many churches in the human world wanted a sculpture of Lucifer in their church to show how damned he was. So they got someone to make that, but the sculpture ended up being too handsome and lustful for the church's standarts. So, they got the man's brother to make one. But this one ended up being even more handsome than the previous one.

He saw both ones up close in his many yeara of being alive. And no sculpture, drawing or text would be enough to fully capture this demon's beauty. All of a sudden, he felt small compared to him. Yes, he was smaller both build and height wise, but there was something about Lucifer that made him feel even... smaller. Inferior. It was very unlike him and distracted him from the fallen, so he decided to keep those thoughts away and focus on him.

Lucifer seemed confused, though it was barely visible trough his raging eyes and slightly flushed cheeks.

"It's not important." Barbatos quickly lied. "Discussions or sex, which one do you prefer first? You may speak."

"I'm not going to discuss your hobbies when you just squeezed my erection, thank you."

Both chuckled at each other before the butler pushed him on the bed they've spent countless of nights in. Lucifer couldn't help but give him a smirk. Unlike his usual, "punishment time" type of smirks though, this one looked a lot more, pardon Barbatos' words, _yavşak*_.

He was going to have fun with him today.

\---

 _"Aaah..."_ Lucifer threw his head back on the bed, avoiding the bedpost as Barbatos touched his overstimulated penis with merciless strokes. Barbatos digged the tip of his pointer finger nail at the tip of Lucifer's cock, and watched the man writhe under him. He was tied up by his gloved hands, while the skirt was pushed up enough to expose his genitals and lower stomach. Barbatos made him wear those cat ears and a vibrating butt plug in the shape of a tail. With each movement Lucifer made, the bow with the bell on his neck chimed. 

While the plug vibrated in low hums and Lucifer moved on the bed in an attempt to fuck himself with it, Barbatos pinched his thigh in a painful way and earned a small moan from him. "...You love this, don't you?"

"I... I do- _aghh!_ " He moaned again when Barbatos pressed his thumb agganist the sensitive area (the muscles and the big vein right under his shaft) roughly. Barbatos was merciful enough to not use a rod or a chastity belt, or a cock ring on him. Instead, he was going to pull as many orgasms as he could from the man and break his mind completely for a short while. Lucifer had already forgotten about his manners and didn't mind raising his voice.

The two had gone eight rounds already, (which wasn't that much considering their demonic strength) and Lucifer was slowly starting to lose awareness of his surroundings. Barbatos was pretty satisfied with himself. However, he was still naked and his dick was hardening again as he watched the things he was doing to Lucifer. Clicking on the button on the remote next to him, he intensified the vibrations and watched the fallen angel tremble agganist the bed with a loud howl.

Lucifer pulled his legs up in a mating press position, exposing everything to Barbatos again. The position looked even sexier when he still had those white thigh highs on his milky white legs. As much as it burned him a bit, he loved this position. It allowed his partner to pound deep into him until they had nothing left to give. Also, he could feel the tip of the plug brushing agganist that spongey spot inside him while he was like this. But it wasn't enough. The plug was too small. He needed something there.

"B...Barbatos, can you... Can you move the pl- _agck!_ " 

He gasped when he felt the butler's hand on his throat, squeezing lightly while Barbatos moved the plug around with his other hand teasingly. Lucifer's cock ached for attention, while the plug was being pulled further away from his sweet spot. He realized his mistake when Barbatos tightened his hand, and arched his back on the bed as his lungs protested at the lack of air.

"M-Mast... er-!" He said, his thighs trembling. He felt the heavy sensation on his stomach let itself out in an instant when Barbatos shoved the plug back inside, as far as it could go without a warning. It felt like it pierced through his colon, the immense pain and pleasure it gave was something Lucifer only felt when he got a 14 inch alien dildo shoved inside him without any preparation in one of his sadistic sessions with Diavolo. He thought he was going to die that day, he got very scared. 

[But the procedure was very arousing. If he was a human, he would've died on the spot. But his demonic healing quickly came to his rescue. He couldn't walk for a week and a half after that.]

The pain, mixed with Barbatos' even tighter squeeze agganist his throat made Lucifer came on his stomach for the ninth time. His vision went white and he let out a gurgled scream. Shots of warm, thick cum got out of his cock. Some of it landed on Barbatos' legs as well. Barbatos let him go and Lucifer coughed, his entire body convulsing and trembling. He wasn't sure if he could take more.

But he was up for the challenge damn it.

Hot tears rolled down his cheeks that were already stained with previous ones, and Barbatos gave a small smooch on his forehead. He tasted salt on there, and licked his lips.

"...One more time?"

Lucifer nodded frantically as he felt the pain of overstimulation on his prostate, kicking his legs around only to move the plug around more. His breathing was loud and fast, and he was pretty sure he was going to lose his mind if this torment continued.

"One more time of what?"

"F...Fuck!" He said, as his legs and lower stomach trembled with the vibrations. "Please! Fuck me, I want to cum! One more! Any... Anything, master! Anything! Use me!"

"You want to be used like a cum dumpster?" Barbatos lowered the settings a big, keeping his voice caln agganist Lucifer's pleading tone.

"I-I do.... M-Master!"

"And what does that make you?" He pulled the toy out completely, noticing the way Lucifer's hole tightened agganist air. Lucifer hissed like a kicked kitten, and pushed his legs agganist himself even more, presenting his asshole.

"A useless... Useless maid, master..." His voice trembled, he felt so humiliated in front of Barbatos' judging eyes. Tears continued to po up in his cheeks, his control over his body disappearing. They locked eyes, Which made Lucifer grit his teeth tearfully. His prideful nature made him feel like shit sometimes. "I... I-I'm your useless maid, master! I'm just a c...cum toilet! Let me... Let me cum on your cock, please... _U...Use me..._ " 

His voice faltered, as the embrassment took over his face and chest quickly. He felt like a worthless whore under Barbatos, his master. The thought made his animalistic, demonic instincts scream in frustration. Yet he also wanted this so badly. To be used as a toilet, thrown around, be helpless, beaten up, just like the worthless fallen he was. His thoughts were both empty and so full, that he didn't even noticed he was being kissed until he felt a warm, re-assuring hand on his cheek, and a warm one on his left thigh. 

The kiss was so tender. Full of love.

 _"I'm captivated by you, Lucifer."_ He heard a voice within his right ear. 

_"I love you._

Those two sentences calmed him down in an instant, his pride feeding itself on every single scrap of praise it could get. He felt Barbatos' cock entering his abused, streched up hole yet again, cold, semi dried cum had painted between his legs and stomach. But it didn't disgusted Barbatos at all. He settled inside him in a swift thrust, and Lucifer's eyes rolled back on his skull at the familiar feeling. A heavenly cry left his lips as Barbatos slammed inside him once again, holding his tighs and pushing them down as down as they could go. 

He was fucking Lucifer into the dirty matress beneath them, and Lucifer was enjoying every second of it. Small pleas and moans of "Master" and "Right there" left his hoarse throat. Barbatos used all of his strength on using his hips at that moment, as if he wanted to bury his balls inside Lucifer was well. His small pants and whispers or praises joined Lucifer's world filled with sparks and endorphines, as he felt himself being pushed to his limits. Barbatos transformed into his demon form halfway through. His fangs made themselves known, as his vision got clouded with Lucifer's fluffy black wings. 

His transformation triggered Lucifer's as well. Wet slaps and Lucifer's high pitched moans of pleasure, his struggle agganist the bonds that kept him in his place, the way their asses and thighs touched each other in this position... Everything was so pleasure inspiring, that Lucifer forgot his name halfway through. They were just fucking like two animals at this point, he was being brutally consumed by the older demon. Lucifer tightened around Barbatos' cock deliciously, and Barbatos wasn't sure if he could hold himself any longer.

Lucifer had lost himself in the sea of pleasure he was thrown in as the result of being pounded and teased mercilesy for almost an entire night. His tongue was out of his mouth like a dehydrated dog, his fists were closed, his eyes looked dull and rolled back agganist his head with each thrust Barbatos gave. He felt like a true bitch in heat, and wondered what it would be like if Diavolo sent him to a whorehouse for an entire month. He got excited at the thought of beint used like a cum rag.

"Oh, oh, ungh, oh! Aaah!" He yelled, his world being filled completely. 

Barbatos just had to make space for himself there.

"Ugh... Ngh, unf..." Barbatos grunted, sweat running down his forehead. Lucifer locked his legs around Barbatos' hips, as Barbatos thrusted in violently a couple last times. He wanted his cum inside him, he wanted to be bred until he had no worth let. 

Barbatos smashed his hips agganist Lucifer's one last time before his cock head slammed his prostate at the same strength. Lucifer's mouth opened wide, so wide that he though his jaw was going to dislocate. His entire body shook, his dick spurting out more cum until his ruby eyes lost all their shine, being only filled with lust, euphoria and a crazed, satisfied smile on his lips. He came with a soundless scream.

He heard a roar as his vision flickered, and felt something sharp on his neck as well as painful sensation within himself. Something stretched itself so wide inside him, that he thought he was being ripped apart. But he didn't say anything and moaned softly on the process. Barbatos's knot, full of his fertile cum, made it past the stubborn ring of muscles and finally planted itself in Lucifer, locking them together.

"Ugh... Hah... Hah... Ugh..."

"Hah... Hah... Hah... huff... huff..."

"U...Used me... Mast..." Lucifer kept mumbling to himself, while Barbatos held him tightly, his cock throbbing inside. He was in a trance of pleasure at that moment, while Lucifer was completely destroyed within his grip.

They stood like that until Barbatos' knot completely disappeared, and his cock softened. Lucifer came down from his high as well. With a small mumble, Barbatos deactivated the spell on Lucifer's hands and the fallen groaned as he put his arms down. His arms and shoulders felt sore and he hissed slightly.

"Are you okay?" Barbatos asked while laying down on Lucifer's chest, as Lucifer hugged him. He was still buried deep inside Lucifer, as the man whined when he tried to take his junk out. 

"...I am." 

"Oh, the cat ears on your head fell off..."

"You had plenty of fun with that tail anyway." 

"Perhaps I did..."

"..."

"..."

"Can I kiss you?" Lucifer said after clearing his throat, his grip tightening for a second.

"Of course, my dear."

Lucifer looked surprised at the nickname and instantly felt a small blush forming on his cheeks. He quickly pressed their lips together, while the butler's hand flew up to his hair. He could feel that Lucifer was smiling to the kiss.

"...I love you too." He said, once they broke off.

**Author's Note:**

> *: Too lazy to give the definition of yavşak. In Turkish slang, it means someone who has little to no regard about social rules and hierarchy, either blatantly ignores it or isn't aware of it. These types of people use flattery to get what they want, they are very flirtatious and "bratty", if you want to paint a clearer picture in your mind. 
> 
> Maybe ill write more bottom lucifer with different ships idk  
> I believe in Bottom Lucifer supremacy.  
> No proofreading bc fuck that.


End file.
